


Strain

by Siria



Category: First Monday
Genre: Challenge: Porn Battle III, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-09
Updated: 2007-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Julian lets himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strain

Sometimes, Julian lets himself, on the nights when his dreams wake him up, leaving him hard and wanting.

It's easier to let himself in his darkened bedroom, to imagine that a need is just a want, something that can be forgotten in the daylight; easy to imagine that it's okay to do this. Okay to shrug off his top, push his pyjama bottoms down his hips and take himself in hand, lightly, pretend the touch belongs to someone else.

Sometimes, his breathing changes and he goes no further than this—tightens his grip and jerks off roughly, quickly, thinking of Ellie's ass, or his last girlfriend's breasts, creamy-pale and freckled—and stares at the ceiling for long moments after he comes, breathing harsh and wet.

Sometimes, he gives in completely, closes his eyes and lets himself imagine: a hard body pressed against his own, making his body strain when he pushes upwards; legs to tangle with his own, rough and strong; a mouth that's hard and unforgiving and _masculine_. A large, hot hand whose movements he imagines, mimics, follows with his own—stroking his cock, cupping his balls, trailing backwards to touch soft skin with clever fingers and the hint of fingernails. Back, slowly, and his hips always jerk up at this, _this_, when the tip of one finger pushes in and it's good, _raw_, when he can work himself onto two, three, and pretend that it's something better than it is, pretend he's being fucked open by someone's cock.

He can never quite breathe when he comes. He can never quite forget, in the morning.


End file.
